User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 1
MLN HQ Forum MLN HQ Forum Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 15:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) hey! i saw your message from my shop: Hey I need: Ancient Spear Fragment 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 Could you help me out? How many clicks total is that? My mln user is LeinardoSmith that would be 30 clicks if you still want to buy them :)-- 19:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) help Need any help.-- 04:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yes --LeinardoSmith (talk) 04:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) what is your problem?-- 05:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can't get enough pipes, loose sparks, or gypsum. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Here are a lot of shops were you can buy that .-- 05:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can't find gypsum. BTW can I send you a friends request? OK and I have one pipe I can send you one. But some times are those stuff you have to check them to buy it.-- 05:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Is your MLN User German77? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) yes and I give the pipe tomorrow-- 05:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) file you have 5 days to give a use to use your avatar File:LeinardoSmith.PNG.-- 13:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) trade You interested in a trade? visit my store and I will help you out.-- 19:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I will be making my own store soon and would like some ideas on what to name it. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 08:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ideas Hello my name is Nastajia12 I'm the waitress on the MLN elves And i thought I could give you some Store name Ideas if you don't already have one, *Leinardo's trade gallery *Smithy's *L.S. Trade club There you go-- 22:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) P.s. we have 53 loose sparks instead. Great ideas Nastajia12 I like the pun of Smithy's instead of Smity's.-- 22:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Shopnav Come to my store Joe's diner -- 23:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Waiter check out User:Skipper733/Waiter-- 13:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Traffic end plz don't sig until next traffic.-- 02:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sig How do you want your signature.-- 02:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Green, Blue, and Red. With pics of badges I have on the side. And how many edits I have. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Just create a sig page and put the following code. [[User:LeinardoSmith|'LeinardoSmith ']]''' talk |'''I have edits 02:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks. Now how do you welcome the user by their name? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 03:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Put this just fill were are ( ). 03:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Chef details You're pay will be made every 3 customers and you will be paid a reasonable item of you're choice.-- 02:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) You are expected to know how to cook All of the food menu.-- 02:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Where is the food menu? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) On "our" market page MLN elves-- 02:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I have all that stuff. Just making sure. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 02:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Great welcome to the market.-- 02:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) By the way I see you are going to use that store name Nastajia12 suggested Better say thank you-- 02:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Glad you like the Name chap! -- 03:00, 29 (UTC) tip to the green box work you need to put everything inside.-- 03:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ooh ok. What About my sig it didn't work? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 03:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) due this: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:LeinardoSmith/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 03:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Lets see if it works... -- 03:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) yaaa it works. now if this page gets filled then how do you do that archive thing. -- 03:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey how do you make the border black? I can get part of it black but not all. -- 03:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) this codes are that make different border colors : border-top:thin solid black; border-right:thin solid black; border-bottom:thin solid black; border-left:thin solid black; you can skip any.-- 04:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) How do you get all of the badges you have beside your sig? -- 04:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) there are a lot of badges are you sure you want to put all.-- 04:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think I have very many. Do I? -- 04:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) or maybe I will do what User:Kjhf did. -- 04:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :What badges you have? and I add it.-- 04:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Avatar Warning Your avatar found at File:LeinardoSmith.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 07:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I was using it on my user page and then when I visited it it didn't show it. -- 09:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Urm, ignore that - I guess I wasn't thinking straight this morning, you can blame me for it. I'll sort everything out, don't worry :D It's ok. Hey you have a great page can you help me with mine? -- 09:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I can't build what you want - you're going to have to tell me what sort of things you want :P Oh, and feel free to write on my talkpage, I'll respond to it quicker :) : 10:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) nav nav done see my talk page for more information.-- 00:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC)